Love Or Lies Lesbian Love Story
by FollowingTheWolves
Summary: Lalani moves in with her mother and step dad. Its an entirely new life for her, she joins Caralea’s band meeting new people and having the time of her life. But along the way she falls in love. Will this new love ruin the band? Or will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**I have created all of the characters in this chapter there may be a real band later on in the story but I do not own that band I will post in each chapter if I don't own a character. This is purely for fun and I don't make any money from this.**

**Any resemblance of any characters I claim are not made to resemble people and it is a coincidence if they do.**

* * *

Love Or Lies

Two main characters but not all of them

_Name: Lalani  
Age: 16  
Birthday:10-24  
Height:5'6  
Hair: Shoulder length and multi colored  
Skin tone Can be anything you wish, I don't discriminate against any skin tone.  
Sexual Preference: Bi (If you don't like same sex relationships you may not like this story. This is a fair warning).  
Past Reputation: Had a lot of friends back at her old school she had to leave behind.  
About: Lalani will be moving in with her mother and new stepfather, she will have an entire new life and many things will happen. She is a smart hyper person that loves movies and popcorn, Loves music too.  
Caralea (I'm not sure if anyone uses that spelling if it's a real name but if not its said Cara-Lee)  
Age:17  
Birthday: 2-21  
Height:5-8  
Hair: Down her back curly black hair.  
Skin tone: Same as said above for Lalani  
Sexual Preference: Lesbian  
Past Reputation: Not many friends, her dads an alcoholic and her mom works all the time.  
About: She has lived with her mom and dad all of her life and everything seamed to go wrong for her. Until one day she meets that one special person. Loves animals and drawing. Needs music in her life._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Lalani's Point of view)  
**A new house. A new school. A new family. Why did my dad have to send me here, why? I know shes my mother but she left me years ago. She abandoned me with him, she doesn't want me Now I have to leave all of my friend's and my dog behind.  
I walk through the airport looking all around for what I think my mother would look like. A woman sorter then me approached with three men by her side.  
"Lalani" The woman asked looking rather unpleased that she had to be here.  
"Yes" I said in a rather dim voice, what's the point in making her think im happy, im not.  
The woman then turned and started walking away, one of the men with her pushed me in her direction lightly with a small smile to let me know that I should fallow her. Walking behind the woman a frown on my face I stop to get my luggage thanking the man that handed me my two suitcases.  
We walk out to a long limo parked in front of the airport, my jaw dropped as I saw people trying to get to the woman. Fans wanting her autograph being held off by security. One of the guards pushed me roughly into the car. Then we were off. The entire ride to my new home was quiet until I spoke up.  
"Umm who are you" I asked the woman? With a distasteful look on her face she turned to me.  
"My name is Veronica, that is how you will address me. Don't call me mom or anything else but Mamm or Veronica" The my mother stated " I am one of the highest know writers in the world, you will respect my wishes and do as I please. You are under my rules until you are eighteen" Finishing her sentence the car stopped. We all piled out and my eyes bulged in awe. "Welcome to the place you will be staying for the next year" Veronica said as I snapped out of my awe.  
The man that gave me the gentle push in the airport did the same to get me through the door. He led me through a tour of the home. The place was huge, at least seven times any good size house. There was a large waterfall as you walk through the door. The man introduced him self as Aiden. Aiden showed me a room that is to be mine.  
"Well Miss Lalani this is your room, do as you wish with it. If there is anything major you would like to change call me. Here is my number" Aiden said handing me a piece of paper "Don't hesitate to call me, ohh and miss Lalani you start school tomorrow" Wit that said Aiden walked out of the room leaving me be, letting me get steeled and have a nice bath.  
Caralea's Point Of View (Same day while what's above is happening)  
Great another day of school why must they send me here, Its not like they care if im smart or not. They don't care about me at all. My alarm clock sounded as I stood from bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some skinny jeans and a band tee. I open my door and head for the shower.  
(2 hours later)  
I walk through the schools entrance, automatically hearing insults. Things like "Aww look its freak girl, she rose from the dead again" There was a lot of laughing too. I just pushed past them all and go to my locker. The first bell rang and I walked to history class. Before I opened the door I noticed something was wrong. Oh Great. Ohh well Ms. Pms teacher can wait.


	3. Chapter 3

(Caralea's Point Of View)  
Walking through my front door later that day my father screamed at me stumbling up to me. Even before I got my school bag off of my shoulder he spoke.  
"Caralea, where have you been" My father slurred, great he is drunk again. Before I even had my mouth open to answer his hand connected with my cheek. Tears started to well up in my eyes but I wouldn't let then out in front of him. That would mean he won, I would give him what he wants and I don't want that to happen. I ran up the stairs leaving my father behind to climb them slowly after me. Quickly I grabbed a duffel bag and packed some clothing into it as well as: My mp3, toothbrush and toothpaste, a few books, my art pad and some paints as well as sketching pens. I grabbed my diary then headed for the window. I got it open and popped the screen off of it when my father broke in my door. I climbed out as fast as I could but he grabbed onto my foot. I pulled to get away and he pulled to keep me there. I grabbed onto he window seal and used my other foot to kick him backwards. He fell and I made my get away.  
I ran down the street bag in hand I didn't stop until I reached my destination. My best friend Leah's house, I pounded on the door knowing she was the only one home. The door swung open to reveal a very slim looking girl my age. "Hey you must be here for Leah she's upstairs" the girl called out. With a thank you I ran up the stairs through the door and into my best friends arms.  
All that night my mother nor father ever called to see if I was ok. My best friend cuddled me into her arms and made me feel like everything was ok again.  
In the middle of the night I felt the weight of the bed shift slightly and a pair of arms wrap around me. By morning those arms were gone and so was my friend. I could slightly hear the shower water run for fifteen minutes until my best friend walked into the room in nothing but her panties. Looking her up and down I realized what I was doing. I stopped immediately remembering she didn't know I am into girls that way yet. But I couldn't take my eyes off of her for more then a few seconds, her slim body moving so swiftly as her wet hair collided with her skin making it moist. I felt myself getting that same old feeling again. Wanting something that everyone in my life says I cant have. I want to be with a woman not a man. I want to be held by a woman, caressed by a woman, make love to a woman. But I haven't found the right one just yet.  
"So another day of hell huh car" Leah asked me and snapped me out of my daze.  
"Yeah the sad thing, neither of my parents even seamed to care that I wasn't in my bed last night" I said sighing pulling some clothing out of my bag. "Hey can I use your makeup" I asked and she nodded. I walked to the bathroom and slipped into my clothing as well as my wristbands, fingerless gloves and studded belt. Next I layered my eyes with eyeliner and black eye shadow. Using some lip gloss as we headed out the door to school my attire was complete. Leah and I dressed rather similar.

Leah and I walk through the door of our school sticking close to eachother.

Neither of us want to go to school. The halls were loud and annoying as usual but there was one thing that stuck out to me today. There's a new girl. Wow she looks beautiful. I got distracted and happened to "Trip" over someone's foot. I stumbled trying to catch myself but my books went flying out of my bag. Along with my Sharpie and a pocket knife. People started to talk among themselves but I could hear them whisper as I got my books and items. "Look, it's a knife I bet she cuts with that" I heard one person say. My eyes welled with tears once again but I hid it with my hair. I stood as the new girl handed me one of my books. I thanked her blushing and ran to the bathroom.

(Lalani's Point Of View)  
How could they do the poor girl I mean honestly how mean can you get. She didn't do anything to them why did they have to be so mean. I thought to my self. Are they going to do things like that to me. I mean she looks a lot like me but more quiet. What if that happens to me I couldn't handle that after all I have been through in my life time.  
Walking my way to the office I see what look to be a few seniors giving kids wedgies, so immature why cant they see it doesn't matter what you are in high school. After you are out nothing then really matters but what you have learned. I walk up to the office and take a deep breath. Ohh I hated doing this, I don't like being in new crowds.  
The secretary didn't look to pleased when I walked up to her and asked her for my schedule. She handed me the paper, I thanked her and walked away looking at the paper.  
(Classes in order)  
History  
Math  
English  
Lunch  
Language  
Art  
Science  
Elective  
The warning bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class. I walked around looking for room 1 c. I found it within a few minutes and walked into the door as soon as the bell rang. The teacher looked up at me with a glare. "You are late Miss Dragoni" the teacher stated. I gave her a sour look and walked to the desk handing her my pass.  
"Sorry I got lost Ms. Uhhh" I look down at my paper "Ms. Evans" She huffed and took the paper crossing my name off on the role call.  
"Well Lalani tell us about yourself" The teacher stated smirking, she knew where to hit me already. . . that's not good. I put on a fake smile and proceeded to think how to answer that.  
"Well my name is Lalani and I just moved to this crappy town because my father sent me to live with my stupid mom and stepfather" I said smirking her way.  
"Well take a seat Miss Dragoni" The teacher said giving up. I walked to the back of the room where the girl around my age, the one they were picking on sat she looked like someone I could get along with. I walked by and a few guys whistled and other laughed saying rude things. I sat down in the empty seat and leaned back, not wanting this day to continue.  
I wrote a note to the girl:  
Hi my name is Lalani. And passed it to her.  
She looked down at it like there were aliens coming out of her desk. She scribbled something down.  
I read it my names Caralea it said.  
Do they always do that to you I wrote.  
The bell rang, Caralea took the paper and avoided me the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Cara walked through her best friends home, in nothing but her long tee-shirt and short pj shorts. Opening the fridge she examined the contents, hmm a jug of tea or milk she thought to herself. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard Leah walked into the room.  
"Ok so what movie" Leah asked eyeing her best friend when she decided just to take the entire jug of tea and gulp it.  
"Hmm I don't care something scary" Caralea looked at her friend with a smile on her face gripping the bag of freshly popped popcorn and heading to the couch.  
The movie was about half way through as a terrifying scream rumbled through the house. Laughing at the look on Caralea's face Leah placed her hand on her friends to ensure everything would be ok. Cara's eyes darted to her hand automatically thinking. Does she know, she cant know, why does this feel so good shes my best friend. Smiling at Cara Leah proceeded to finish the movie with ease.  
Later on that night Cara and Leah laid in bed facing away from each other. Cara began to drift into sleep as she felt arms entwine around her like the night previous. This time she turned in those arms to see Leah wide eyed in shock, before she could pull away Cara wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Looking into each others eyes there faces neared. Gently there warm smooth lips brushed against one another. Before long the kiss started to heat up and become more passionate. Tongues entwining moans escaping lips. Breathing and panting undressing one another. Laying naked together Leah and Cara's bodies entwined. The kissing didn't end there, kissing trailed there bodies. Creating sensations for both girls they had never felt before. Growing moist with anticipation.  
The next morning the alarm went off signaling a new day. Groaning and hitting the snooze button Cara and Leah fell back to sleep. Dreaming of all the things there minds wish.  
(Cara's Dream)  
Running through a field of flowers she trips on a rock. Crying and bleeding from her knee her mother ran to her. Those where the days when her mother cared what happened…Why did that have to change.

(Mason's pov)

When will they learn to not mess with Caralea? She's a tough girl and she can beat them at their own game: Waking from his dream, yet another one of Caralea, Mason grabbed his phone and read the big letters (25 Text Messages). Everyone of the messages sent to him from Cara most of them read "Call me back" but there was the occasional "Get your lazy butt out of bed boy" and some were "Mace will kick you where it hurts if you don't answer your texts". Mason chuckled, Cara always threatened him with a swift kick to the family jewels but she never backed it up.

Mason hopped in the shower and bathed quickly before calling Caralea.

"Now can you tell me why exactly you were breaking my phone at six in the morning you crazy kid?" Mason asked jokingly after Caralea answered her phone.

"Ohh, my, gosh Mace I had sex last night!" Cara stated with a squeal into the phone bouncing out of her seat.

"Who, Cara do I need to kick someone's ass now?" Mason asked in his big brotherly voice.

"No Mace you don't have to kick anyone's ass." Cara said rolling her eyes she sighed and continued quietly trying not to wake her sleeping best friend. "I slept with Leah last night."

All Cara could hear was a bubbling sound then a dial tone before she called back Mason.

(An hour later at school 3rd pov)

Cara searched the school parking lot looking for Mason's car, no such luck. As the bell sounded she groaned and walked through the door, for once smiling. She finally had a reason to smile and no one was going to take that from her no matter what they did or said. Walking into her first class she heard the snickering and jokes behind her back. But she merely ignored them and sat in her seat in the back. The new girl occupied the normally vacant seat once again. She didn't bother to look up at all when the teacher came in but Cara was too busy drawing doodles of hearts on her jeans.

Right before the second bell of first period rang Mason stumbled through the door hair everywhere, breathing off his clothing riled as well. Lalani looked at the boy and began to giggle, all of heads in the class turned toward her making her cheeks go into a deep red. Mason smiled her way and whispered silent thanks for taking all the attention off of him.

This time when the notes flew across the classroom one landed on Lalani's desk, picking it up she slowly opened it and silently read:

Meet me at the Forsaken café after school. I think we could be good "Friends".

Never in her life had Lalani gotten a note from anyone she barely knew but now one of her classmates wanted to get to know her. Cara looked over to see Mason smiling her way so she assumed the note was from him right away.

(Cara's pov, lunch time)

"What happened to you today Mace?" I asked looking right into Masons eyes to see if he was going to lie.

"Well let's see what has happened to me all today? I got woken up at 6:15 from you texting me so much, I dropped my phone in the toilette this morning and now it doesn't work I'm sure and I'm too afraid I'm going to get shocked if I take it out. Then I missed the buss only to have to run to school. Ohh and before that while I thought I was on time for the buss I got nasty water splashed onto me from the cars driving by and some douche bag was messing with me when I got to school, then I noticed I was late to first period and tried to run but slipped and fell flat on my face mid hallway. Ohh and my hair is in a frigen mess!" Mason stated unleashing his problems out. "So now tell me how you and Leah ended up doing the dirty!"

"Well we were watching a movie and then she thought I was asleep and cuddled and that lead to you know and now I don't know what to do, I mean I thought she was strait before now but now I don't know if she wants a relationship or what" I said rambling my sentences.

As if on cue Leah walked up and sat next to me smiling at Mason's "New" look. She wouldn't look at me though she kept her face down looking at her food and lap hair straddling her cheeks so no one could see her cheeky smile. I continued to look down at my food eating slowly as Mason jumped in his seat giggling to himself. Out of nowhere I felt a hand on my knee and I smiled knowing Leah wanted my hand to hold. She looked up for a second blushing when I grasped her hand in mine. Mason smiled knowing that we were having an awkward moment that we could all laugh at later on down the road.

Whispers were heard all over the school but no one seemed to notice the three they picked on most, only because they had a new target.

(Lalani's Pov after school forsaken cafe)

The music played loudly as I walked through the door looking all around for that cute face I had seen in first period, but no such luck I guess he's late I thought to myself.

A boy smiled walking up to me, snakebites lined his soft lips his eyes stuck on me as he licked his bottom lip slowly.

" I see you got my note" The boy said smirking definitely not having any "pure" thoughts going through his head at that moment.


End file.
